Long Day
by mistermacfarlane
Summary: Just you and Seth MacFarlane.
1. Long Day

Imagine you're in the shower. It's been a long day of work, mostly cleaning. You haven't cleaned that much in so long. Normally you don't shower before bed, but you just needed to wash off all the sweat and dirt that's just been sitting on your skin all day. Before you got in the shower, it was 12am. Your boyfriend, Seth, should be back by now, but he's almost always late coming home. You promised yourself that as soon as you got out of the shower you'd call him.

You're about to wash your hair and all of the sudden you hear your bedroom door open. You get a little freaked out, and shut off the water to listen.

"Honey, I'm home!" Seth shouts in one of his gayer sounding voices.

You chuckle, "Hey babe! Taking a shower, don't come in."

You turn the water back on, forgetting that it takes a couple seconds to heat back up, and you're forced into the corner waiting for the hot water. Once it begins to feel warmer you start to wash your hair again.

You're nearly done when you hear the bathroom door creak open, as if Seth was trying to be discrete about entering.

"Seth, what did I tell you, I'm naked in the shower you dumbass." you yell, annoyed.

You hear the toilet flush and fling yourself against the shower wall, trying not to get burnt by the scolding hot water. "SETH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot, YOU'RE NAAAKEEEYYY IN DA SSHOWWERRR" he says, the last part in a high pitched voice trying to mock you, then starts giggling.

You can't help but smile. You didn't want to laugh because you didn't want him to know you thought it was funny. "Get the hell out and let me finish. I'll be out in one minute."

"So you cleaned today? Everything looks so nice downstairs."

He noticed. You love it when he picks up on tiny details like that. "Yeah. I didn't have that much to do today so I just- wait I'll tell you in a minute just get out."

"No." you hear what sounds like a belt buckle hitting the floor, and he opens the shower curtains.

"SETH! WHAT THE-" you start to say, but then you notice that he's completely naked.

"Can I join you? It's been a loooong day, I need a shower. Plus, showering together saves us water." he slowly grins.

You can't resist that beautiful smile. "Sure, why not." you giggle.

He gets in and stands under the shower head, water pouring down his amazing body. You look him up and down, noticing his chiseled features. He worked out, and it was definitely paying off.

"Are you checking me out?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Totally." you answer rolling your eyes.

He laughs and leans forward to kiss you. He gets closer to you and wraps his arms around your waist. He breaks the kiss and looks down at you, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look naked?"

You chuckle and glance at his delicious man meat, "You as well, Mr. MacFarlane."

He smiles and starts to kiss you passionately. His hands travel down your back and rest on your butt, and he pulls you closer. You feel his dick rub up your abdomen. You can feel him smiling as you kiss. His tongue seperates your lips and starts to play with yours. Your hand slowly goes down his bare chest and stops right before you reach his cock, and you remove your lips from his so you can breath.

He quickly shoves his tongue back in your mouth and your hand continues all the way down. He tightens his grip around your butt as you take his huge dick in your hand, slowly going up and down, faster and faster and faster... "Oooh! Oh my god!" he groans. You feel him growing, but you suddenly pull away. "Hey, what the fuck?!" he says, close to screaming, but you make a devilish grin, "I haven't finished washing myself."

You turn around and get the body wash. You had already washed yourself, but you wanted Seth to beg for it. You open the cap, but his hand slowly makes its way to your exposed pussy. He quickly finds your clit and starts to rub. You quietly moan, he smiles.

You pull away from him and start to squirt some body wash in your palm, but before you can, Seth holds out his hand. You squirt some in his palm instead, and he brings both arms around you. He rubs his hands together to get enough in both, and begins to wash your tummy. His hands travel up to your breasts and he slows his motions, and pulls you closer.

He starts to kiss your neck, and you shiver when he hits your sensitive spot. He chuckles against you and starts to bite. You lean back against him and finally let his hand back on your crotch.

He finds your clit again, and rubs. "Oh Seth..." you moan quietly.

You grab his other hand and pull it to your entrance. You tilt your head so your mouth is on his ear and you whisper, "Finger me."

He smiles and pushes two fingers inside you, then begins to thrust in and out. You start to moan louder, "Ooh Seth!" You can't believe how wonderful this feels. "You like that?" he asks, but you're pretty sure he already knows the answer "Yesss."

His motions are getting faster and your hips start grinding on his hands. You can barely feel him slightly humping your backside in rhythm with you. He was so hard.

His fingers get deeper and deeper until he hits your g-spot. "Oh god! That's it!"

He keeps going and you start to feel the urge washing over you. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum" you moan loudly. You grip his arms, "OOOH SETH! SETH!"

"Yeah baby." he groans as your walls squeeze around his fingers and your juice drips down his hand.

You're leaning against him, trying to catch your breath, "Oh my god!" He chuckles and turns you around. You leans in for a kiss-

*RING RING* Seth's cell phone goes off on the floor in his pants pocket.

"Ooooooooooh my GOD." he shouts in frustration. He ignores it.

It's still ringing after a couple seconds, "Maybe you should just answer, Seth."

He steps out of the shower, angry, takes the phone out of his pocket, and answers.

"FUCK!" he shouts "Okay I'll be there..." and he hangs up.

"Who was it? What's wrong?" you ask, curiously.

"I forgot, I have an early meeting tomorrow at 5am." he responds. "And it's 1:30am right now."

"Maybe we should just go to bed..." you say, almost sad.

He sighs. "Okay."


	2. What Do You Want To Do Today?

You're sitting in the living room eating brunch by yourself. You went to bed without anything on, so this morning you put on a pair of panties and one of Seth's shirts that was lying on the floor. You can't stop thinking about what happened last night. That's the first time in a while that Seth had done something like that. It was amazing, but you felt bad that he went to bed unsatisfied. _Hopefully I can make it up to him soon..._

Seth just got back from his meeting and he's in his office upstairs working as usual. You're just glad he won't be gone all day today. You could easily go upstairs and return the favor from last night, but you decide to just let him work.

You begin surfing through the channels on television. You're not sure what you're looking for, 'cause there isn't a lot of shows you like nowadays. You finally settle on some random chick flick on Lifetime.

After a while you're finished eating, but you don't want to leave because your boredom has caused you to become invested in the movie. You pick up the remote and turn up the volume. As you do so you hear footsteps creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

You point your head towards the kitchen, keeping your eyes on the tv, and yell, "I made brunch if you want any!"

He walks into the living room and sits on the couch in an exhausted way, then sighs.

"What's wrong?" you ask, but you already know the answer.

"Work. I never have just one day to relax. Even when I don't have to go anywhere I still have to fill out paper work at home. It's getting to be too much." he says, leaning back so his head is resting on the cushion behind him. He sighs again, "What are you watching?"

"I actually have no idea, but it seems pretty good." You look over at him, and he's clearly over worked. He hasn't shaved today, and his hair is messy.

You put your plate on the coffee table in front of you and move closer to Seth, resting your head in his lap. "Why don't you just take the rest of the day off? You don't have another meeting until this weekend."

He looks down, "I suppose. But what are we gonna do?"

"We could just stay home and relax." you turn on your back so you're face to face with him. He reaches for your head and runs his fingers through your hair and says, "Sounds good to me." then weakly smiles.

You turn back on your side and continue watching the movie. Just as you start to get invested again you hear a loud meow coming from the kitchen.

"I think Chester's hungry."

You get up from Seth's lap and head towards the kitchen. You try to reach the cabinet above the refrigerator but it's too high up, "Seth could you come get the cat food down please?" He walks in holding his back. He must be aching from sitting in his office chair all morning.

As he reaches up you hear him groan. "Are you okay?" you ask, a little worried.

"Yeah." He hands you the bag. You shake it a little so the cat hears it. He comes running, weaving himself around your legs as you walk to the food bowl. As you bend over to pour the food, you hear Seth clear his throat and leave the room.

Once you've got enough in the bowl you stand back up and fill the other bowl with water in the sink. You lean up against the kitchen counter and exhale deeply, watching Chester eat. You close your eyes and think about last night. You still remember exactly what it felt like, his warm lips on your neck, biting your sensitive spot while he played with you. Thinking about it made you so excited that you didn't notice as you exhaled you made small moaning noises.

"Are you okay?" You opened your eyes to see Seth standing in front of you.

"Oh... yeah, why?"

"You were just..." he looks you up and down, "Nevermind... Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, what do_ you_ want to do?" you respond.

"Well there isn't much TO do. I just thought that since you were the one who suggested that I take the day off, you should decide what we do."

You hesitate for a minute, then look around. Your eyes get caught on the glimmer of sunshine bouncing off the piano in the other room. Then you look back at him and say "Sing me a song."

"What?"

"Play the piano and sing me a song." you answer excitedly, placing your hands on his chest.

He chuckles, "Okay."

He grabs your hand and you both walk to the piano. He sits down and pats the spot next to him on the bench, gesturing you to sit next to him. He stares at you as you do so. You scoot closer and grin.

He places his long fingers on the keys, looks at you, and begins to play.

As the music fills the room you rest your head on his shoulder and gently place your hand on his leg.

_ You're the cream in my coffee_  
_ You're the salt in my stew_  
_ You will always be my necessity_  
_ I'd be lost without you _

His voice is so beautiful.

_ You're the starch in my collar_  
_ You're the lace in my shoe_  
_ You will always be my necessity_  
_ I'd be lost without you _

You grip his leg.

_ Most men tell love tales_  
_ And each phrase dovetails-_

You lift your head up and look at him, he looks at you. He stops singing and slows his pace on the piano as you lean in to kiss him. He closes his eyes and pushes his tongue between your lips. He stops playing altogether and places his hands on either side of your face, making the kiss more passionate and deep. As his tongue attacks yours you reach your hands down to your panties and slip them off. Seth's shirt is just long enough to cover your womanhood.

You break the kiss and swing your leg over his lap so you're straddling his body. You rest your hands on his shoulders, "Keep going."

Without breaking eye contact, Seth reaches his arms around you and finds his fingers back on the keys. He begins to play again, singing in a softer tone.

_ You've heard each known way_  
_ This way is my own way _

You rest your forehead on his.

_ You're the sail of my love boat_  
_ You're the captain and crew_  
_ You will always be my necessity_  
_ I'd be-_

You interrupt him by pressing your lips against his. He puts his hands on your back and brings you closer. As you rock your hips back and forth against the rhythm of your lips, you begin to feel him getting hard beneath his worn out jeans.

He makes his way to your neck, and starts to bite and suck on the sensitive spot. You let out a quiet moan and shiver, holding the back of his head.

He notices your panties on the floor and smiles. He reaches one hand between your thighs, and finds your clit. You pull on his hair and moan loudly. He looks deep in your eyes and starts to kiss you again. As your hips ride his hand, he whispers, "I want inside you."

You lift yourself a few more inches off of him and without looking down, he fumbles around with his zipper until his length is out. You rub yourself against him for a second and lift yourself up again. He exhales deeply, licks his palm and rubs himself, preparing to enter you.

He moves his head closer to yours so that you're breathing into each others lips, and slowly pushes his tip into you. You shudder and moan as you sit all the way down letting his entire length inside.

You move your hips back and forth, Seth staring deeply into your eyes. He looks down and groans, "Yeah babe, right there."

You feel him getting close after a few minutes, but you don't want it to end. "Let's go upstairs."

He nods and puts his hands under your butt, still inside you, and carries you up the stairs to the bedroom.

He lays you down on the edge of the bed and your body is soon pressed to the mattress. He pulls out and starts rubbing his shaft on your clit. You pull him closer by gripping the back of his shirt, clawing at the skin underneath.

He slowly slips himself back inside you, letting you get used to his length again. His hips move slowly and deeply. His crotch catches your clit on each thrust, driving you closer and closer. You writhed restlessly beneath him, and he knew you were almost there.

His careful movements were soon replaced by sharp thrusts that were fast pushing you both to the finish line. The head of the bed began to thud against the wall.

"Seth-" you begin, but you press your lips against his shoulder as an overwhelming wave of pleasure shoots through your body. You tense beneath him as his shirt catches your moans. He continues his movements, dragging on your orgasm, trying to contain himself. He groans as he feels your walls twitch and squeeze him. You feel his length throbbing inside you.

"Come for me." you whisper as you bring your lips away from his shirt. You want to see his face when it happens.

Furrowing is brow, he lets out one final throaty groan before letting himself go, his fast movements becoming lazy and slow.

His arms shake from holding himself above you. He finally rests himself on your body, and your lips meet. You begin working against each other as you both come down from your highs.

He scoots you up onto the bed so your entire body can rest, and he himself rolls over next to you.

You look over at him and giggle.

He smiles, "That was amazing..." He's still trying to catch his breath, "Just what I needed..."

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, you roll on your side and prop your head up on your hand. He looks at you and you smirk, "So what do you want to do today?"


	3. Decorations

You pull down the attic ladder and climb up. You spot the light switch and turn it on. You're squinting, trying to spot the box marked _Christmas Decorations_. You begin pushing and pulling other boxes out of the way and you hear a noise behind you. You turn quickly and you hear Seth chuckle.

"Haha, need any help? What'cha looking for?"

"The Christmas decorations box. I swear I put it under these boxes last year but I just can't find it." you respond.

He starts lifting boxes and reading them. You turn around and in the corner you finally spot it. "Oh, there it is." You walk over to it and bend down. When you try to lift you make a grunting noise, it's too heavy.

He chuckles again, "Here let me get that for you." As he lifts it you see his muscles flex, you can't believe how much his working out has paid off.

You quickly climb down the ladder so that you can help him carry the box down. He leaves it on the edge of the attic opening and climbs down a little. "Here, you get that side, I'll get this side." he says. You raise your arms as he gently pulls down the box and shifts a little bit of it's weight on you.

Once he's all the way down he takes the entire box, "Where do you want it?"

"Just put it in the living room." You both walk into the living room and he places it in the middle of the floor.

"So, you're going to decorate the tree?"

"Yeah. Wanna help?"

"Of course!" he responds cheerfully.

You go into the kitchen and bring back a pair of scissors. He automatically takes them from you and stabs them into the box, cutting the tape that was keeping it closed.

He pulls out some multi-colored lights, "Let's see if these still work." He walks over to an outlet next to the tree and plugs them in. As soon as they turn on he looks over to you like an excited child and lets out a high pitched "Yay!" You giggle and start sifting through the old decorations.

You clearly remember telling him that you needed to get new decorations, but you suppose he has more important things on his mind lately, like the Ted DVD being released. "Seth, next year we _have_ to get new decorations."

"Okay, we will."

"Promise?"

He looks over at you with a genuine smile and says "I promise."

He starts untangling the lights from each other as you lift some ornaments out of the box. You reach deeper and feel a sharp pain in your hand. You jump back, "FUCK."

Seth looks up at you quickly and almost shouts, "What?"

You look down at your hand and see a small, thin piece of glass lodged in your palm. "I fucking cut myself."

He stands up and gently grabs your arm, inspecting it for a while before finally saying, "Come here." He leads you to the kitchen and sits you down on one of the bar stools. He gets a large bandaid out of the cabinet along with some Hydrogen Peroxide. He has you stand up again and leads you to the sink.

He holds your wrist above it and says, "Look at me." You turn to him questionably, then with one fast motion he pulls the glass out of your hand.

"OW FUCK." you shout angrily.

"It's okay, it's almost over." He grabs the Hydrogen Peroxide and pours a little over the wound. Even though it doesn't sting that much, it still stings enough for Seth notice the face you're making. He starts rubbing your arm with his other hand to comfort you.

After a while he takes a rag and drys it, gently. Then, he opens the bandaid and puts it on the cut. "See, wasn't that bad." He kisses your cheek.

You both walk back into the living room and you sit tiredly on the couch. "Do you still want to decorate?"

"Of course, we have to do it tonight or we'll never get it done." you say.

"Well here, let me get the rest of the decorations out of the box. Wouldn't want you cutting yourself again." You smile, but he's not looking. He's already picking things out of the box carefully.

You stand up and walk over to the still lit Christmas lights. You lift them up and start awkwardly wrapping them around the tree. Seth looks up at you and giggles at how much you're stretching your arms to get the lights around it. By the time he stands up to help you, you've already almost finished. "Go get the step stool from the bathroom, please." you say.

"We don't need a step stool." he smiles. You look at him weirdly and he bends down and puts his head between your legs. He lifts you up and before you know it he's giving you a shoulder-back ride. You both start laughing historically and you grip his forehead and accidentally poke him in the eye. "OW" he's still giggling. "S-sorry" you can barely say it because you're laughing so hard.

"Told you we didn't need a step stool." he chuckles. You're still laughing but you pick up the remaining bit of lights and wrap them around the top part of the tree.

"Okay, put me down." you say through giggles.

"No wait, you might as well put the star up." Keeping his back straight he carefully walks to the box, bends his legs, lifts the star out, then hands it up to you. You raise your arms and lower it onto the top of the tree. You lean back a bit and inspect it. After a few adjustments you're finally satisfied with the placement and Seth puts you down.

You laugh and turn around. He chuckles and he kisses you.

"I love you." he says. You can see the passion in his eyes. "I love you too."


	4. Merry Christmas

Your eyes flutter open. You roll over expecting to feel Seth's warm skin against you, but instead all you feel is the cool sheet. You rub your eyes and get out of bed. You go to the bathroom, quickly brush your teeth, and make your way out of the room and to the stairs.

As you're walking down you hear a familiar voice coming from the living room.

"Hey there, kiddo!" It's Seth's dad, Ron.

"Hey!" you say, trying to sound excited but you're still sleepy and your voice is quiet.

You hug him and he squeezes you tight, saying how much he missed you. "I brought you a present!" He walks over to the table next to the door and picks up the gift.

"Oh Ron, you shouldn't have... we've got all we need."

He chuckles, "Just open it."

You take the neatly wrapped gift from his hands, and you hear footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Oh good morning! Didn't know you were awake." You turn around and Seth hugs you with one arm, the other is holding a bowl of cereal.

"Yep. There's no way I'm sleeping in on Christmas!"

"What's that?" Seth says looking down at the present.

"Oh, your dad was nice enough to get me something."

Seth turns to Ron, "What about me, dad?!"

They both start laughing. "Don't worry, I got you something too." He gets the other present and gives it to Seth, who puts his bowl down on the coffee table. "Now both of you open them!"

You start tearing the paper carefully. Once you remove the wrapping completely, you find a jewelry box. You open it, and inside is a silver necklace. Hanging from the necklace is a metal heart with a diamond in the middle. "Oh my god... it's beautiful. Thank you."

"It was Perry's." Ron says.

Seth looks, "Oh yeah I remember that necklace. Mom loved it." They both stare at it, and you can almost hear what they're thinking. Ever since Perry, Seth's mom, passed away, every mention of her name makes Seth stop in his tracks.

Ron breaks the silence, "Here let me put it on you." You take the necklace out of it's case, give it to Ron, turn around, and move your hair. Seth is staring at you with a smile, but you think he's on the verge of tears. Ron fastens it pretty fast.

Seth looks down at his gift and removes the rest of the wrapping paper. It's a watch.

"Wow, thanks dad! Mine's getting pretty old and run down."

"You're both welcome." Ron says with a smile. He starts asking questions about what you're doing for the holidays which eventually leads to other random subjects.

You're well into your conversation when Ron says that he was going to get a few beers. You and Seth allow him to leave the room and out the front door. As soon as you hear the door close behind him, Seth looks straight into your eyes and winks, and you back.

You knew what he wanted. He was staring at you in that familiar way. You aren't sure what made him want it but it was happening.

As Seth waits for Ron to get clear out of sight he walks over to the couch and asks you to sit down on his lap. You giggle and do as he says. You lift your legs over into a straddle position and kiss him passionately.

You know where this is going, and you hope that you have enough time before Ron gets back.

As you kiss there's a building pressure in your lower regions, and Seth chuckles as his now bulging private pushes into your crotch. You lift up your top and move your chest closer to his face. You know this is like heaven to him. He kisses your cleavage whilst moving his hand into your pajama bottoms and to the top of your panties. He presses a finger against the right spot and you moan, making him even more horny.

By now the pressure in his jeans was too much to bear, and he undoes his flies and lifts his briefs up and his cock pops out with great force. You smile, grab his manhood and start to stroke it softly. All the time you're playing with each other, you both occasionally look out the window just to see if Ron's coming back, but no sign yet.

As another minute passes, you stop. You stand up for a bit to take off your bottoms and sit back down. You start pushing his cock against your soft, pink panties. You're so moist and horny. You grab the side of your underwear, pull them aside and slide him inside of you.

"Oh my god..." he groans.

His dick goes straight into your depths, and with one big thrust you were moaning loud. A few thrusts later, your facial expression changes. "Harder, Seth. Fuck me harder."

He knows you're getting close. He gives you his all, thrusting hard and deep inside of you.

"S-Seth... Seth I'm-" Your walls close around his cock, gripping him with unimaginable force.

"Yeah baby." he groans, holding you as you shiver uncontrollably on top of him, releasing around him.

You shift your weight onto his body and rest your head on his shoulder, and whisper into his ear to join you.

Without giving you warning, he starts pounding the hell out of your pussy. You scream his name, gripping the back of his head. He never slows down. You know he's about to cum.

You could feel the warm, thick semen rushing through his shaft, and with a loud groan he thrusts his throbbing dick deep inside you, throb after throb of cum pushed further. At the same time, an orgasm crashes over you. You're so surprised by it, there were no warnings. "Oh Seth!" Your eyes start watering and a tear falls down your cheek.

You both collapse onto the sofa, still enjoying your great orgasms together, but you were interrupted by the front door opening. Ron was back and he was heading for you.

You haul your panties back to your still dribbling clit and put your pjs back on. You then sit back down next to Seth, who had already gotten himself together, and begin talking about his car, trying to make it look like nothing happened.

Ron walks in and looks straight at you both, "Why are your faces red?"

"We were moving some of the furniture." Seth responds.

Ron looks puzzled, "What furniture? Nothing looks different."

"The furniture... upstairs."

"Oh... Okay..." You're not sure if he bought it, but he goes into the kitchen and puts the beers in the fridge.

You look at Seth with a little smile and whisper, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
